


Nutritionist's Orders

by mcshimada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter is in college, Secret Relationship, Talk of sex, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshimada/pseuds/mcshimada
Summary: "Why did a reporter outside the tower just ask if I was in an 'intimate relationship' with you?"





	Nutritionist's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> written in between some stilinskicest and more dragonfucking. i LOVE me some starker <3
> 
> as always, not beta'd. comments correcting grammar/spelling welcome!
> 
> i now have a tumblr for my more Problematic ship interests: https://mrparker-stark.tumblr.com/

"Why did a reporter outside the tower just ask if I was in an 'intimate relationship' with you?"

Had FRIDAY not already told him when Peter's elevator reached the floor, Tony would have jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. The kid is way too sneaky for his own damn good. Sometimes Tony doesn't even think that he means to be. Thanks to being prepared, he merely hums with a smile and continues to tinker with the extremely old Iron Man gauntlet he'd found in a dusty old box earlier that day.

There's a bag from some fast-food place dropped on his work desk before he suddenly feels hands settle on his waist, grip tightening before Peter steps closer and plasters his entire body on Tony's back. He presses a few kisses to Tony's exposed shoulders from the greasy tank-top he's wearing, nuzzling against the hair at the back of his neck.

Tony leans back into it easily, not pausing in his tinkering. His boy getting all cuddly is just about his favorite thing. 

"What did you say," Tony asks, finally answering the question. He feels a gust of breath against his neck as Peter huffs a laugh, tightening his hold on his waist. 

"I told her I was your nutritionist." 

Tony barks out a laugh. What a little shit. 

He loves him.

Tony finally finishes tinkering with his gauntlet, setting everything down on his desk before turning in Peter's hold but pointedly trying not to get away. His eyes are shining with humor, clearly trying to contain laughter at his own actions. His face is a little flushed from the effort. Sometimes Tony is knocked back by just how beautiful he is.

Tony is smirking though, leaning down to steal a lingering kiss. He's missed his boy, what with him being at college classes for most of the days. 

When he leans back, hand coming up to thumb softly against Peter's cheek, he pointedly looks at the bag of greasy smelling food beside him and then back to Peter with a raised eyebrow. "Nutritionist, huh?"

Peter laughs, stepping impossibly closer to lean up and kiss Tony's chin. "Not my fault they're only just now noticing that I come here a lot. I mean, come on. I walk through the _front doors_ ninety-percent of the time."

Tony hums, dropping his hands to Peter's ass, squeezing and pulling him closer when Peter gasps. "We can always do what I'd suggested at the start. Go to some pointless gala with you on my arm, show you off." He leans down, kissing Peter's cheek and then moving to whisper in his ear, "Find a dark corner to make out in, get your mouth around my cock. Then we'd have to walk back out into the crowd. Nobody would even have to question if we are actually together."

Peter shivers, and Tony knows he's barely containing a moan. They're both possessive assholes, it's been clear to them both from the start. Neither of them mind, especially not when they leave marks that are impossible to cover up. He's just about ready to lift Peter up onto his table to ravish him, leave some of those marks, before Peter pulls away, eyes dark but a fond smile on his face. 

He moves away, going to open up the greasy take-out bag, and Tony almost whines at the loss. "You know I love the idea of showing the world you're taken," he pauses, opening a wrapper to reveal a cheeseburger. "But, I'd like to be able to go to class without being mobbed. Just a few more months." He offers Tony the unwrapped burger with a smile. How can he be so pretty just holding a fucking cheeseburger and smiling. 

Tony knows he's right, though. Even without the whole Spiderman thing to think about, revealing their relationship would complicate normal-Peter's life more-so. It _is_ only a few more months, which is weird to think about. It seems like just yesterday when Tony gave up his self-loathing for lusting/loving a very much younger Peter, a change that then caused him to push Peter up against a wall and kiss the fuck out of him after he helped Tony solve a once-thought-impossible engineering problem. 

He'd wait a lifetime for the ability to show his boy off, though. And to also show just how taken he himself is. 

He's taken out of his thoughts by the sound of another wrapper rustling; Peter taking out his own burger. 

"Now, eat your burger. You'll need the energy for later," Peter says, walking away to his own work bench in the lab with a swish of his hips that he knows drives Tony wild. He's left standing there, clutching his burger and staring after Peter's ass.

Peter turns around, catching him staring with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Nutritionist's orders!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3 the kudos/comments i still receive even after not having as much time to write anymore make me very happy


End file.
